Tyr Odinson (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = | Aliases = Týr (Old Norse, Modern Icelandic and Faroese), Tyz (Gothic), Ty (Old Norwegian), Ti (Old Swedish), Tiw, Tiu, Tio, Tig (Old English), Ziu, Zio (Old High German), and possibly, Teiw (Proto-Germanic), "The Leavings of the Wolf", Tyr of the Battles, "Tyr Battleshy" | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = Hela, Asgardians | Relatives = Buri (Tiwaz) (paternal great-grandfather), Bolthorn (maternal step-great-grandfather), Bor Burison (paternal grandfather), Bestla (paternal grandmother, presumed deceased), Fygorgyn (maternal grandfather), Gaea (Jord) (maternal grandmother), Mimir Burison (paternal great-uncle), Odin Borson (father), Frigga (mother), Cul Borson (paternal uncle, deceased), Vili Borson (paternal uncle, deceased), Ve Borson (paternal uncle, deceased), Fulla (maternal step-aunt), Cisa (wife), Angela (sister) ,Balder Odinson (brother), Hermod (brother), Vidar Odinson (paternal half-brother), Thor Odinson (paternal half-brother), Bragi (paternal half-brother), Loki Laufeyson (paternal adoptive brother), Idunn (sister-in-law), Nanna (former sister-in-law), Solveig (former sister-in-law), Sigyn (former sister-in-law), Hoder (nephew), Narvi (nephew, deceased), Váli (nephew, deceased), Hela (alleged niece), Fenris Wolf (alleged nephew), Midgard Serpent (Jordmungand) (alleged nephew), Hoarfen (alleged great-nephew), Sturm (alleged great-nephew), Drang (alleged great-nephew), Wolf Gods (alleged great-nephew) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Asgard | Gender = Male | Height = 6'7" | Weight = 510 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Tyr was missing his left hand, which is covered by a metallic cup. | CharRef = | Citizenship = Asgardian | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Deity, Asgardian God of war, single combat, and heroic glory | Education = | Origin = Deity | PlaceOfBirth = Asgard | Creators = Stan Lee; Larry Lieber; Jack Kirby | First = Journey into Mystery #85 | Death = Journey into Mystery #644 | HistoryText = Tyr was originally the God of War and of Heroic Glory in Asgard famous for his courage. At one stage, the gods of Asgard were so afraid of the wolf Fenris that they decided to shackle him. However, Fenris was so strong that he could break any chain they put on him. The dwarves were paid by the gods to build a magical ribbon, Gleipnir, from the roots of a mountain and the beard of a woman, and the gods asked Fenris to let them tie him up with Gleipnir as a game. But Fenris noticed the fear in the gods and knew they were trying to deceive them, he then accepted to be bound if one of the gods accepted to put his hand in the wolf's mouth, just in case. Tyr was the only god who agreed. As soon as Fenris understood that he was trapped, he ate Tyr's hand. Thus, Fenris was tied and will remain that way until the day of Ragnarok. Tyr would be known as the Leavings of the Wolf since (This is understood as a myth of the glory, the name undying after the body's death). Later, a new god named Thor was born and became the new defender of Asgard, replacing Tyr in that role. Tyr has been resentful since. He distanced himself from his fellow gods only appearing when Asgard was in danger. His presence came to be seen as a sign that battle and the chance for glory were near. Tyr was a victim of cuckoldry and mocked by Loki at one moment. Tyr has sometimes rebelled against Odin due to his jealousy towards Thor. However, he joined the other gods in defending Asgard from various threats such as Surtur and Seth. Eventually, he made peace with Odin and Thor and was welcomed back into Asgard. Tyr is destined to kill and be killed by Garm, the guard dog of Hel, on the day of Ragnarok. However, the two poetic versions of Ragnarok make no mention of Tyr, and this is only said in the prose version. Tyr died when Thor initiated a final Ragnarok. Siege Tyr was among the Asgardians revived by Thor. He was summoned to be one of Balder's chief counselors following Thor's banishment for killing Bor. Tyr still resented Thor and often suggested a more violent approach to conflicts. Upon warnings of the coming Siege from a seer Tyr dismissed humans as being any threat or the prophecy of the God of War dying during the battle. Upon realizing the warnings were true Tyr vowed to fight fate. During the battle Tyr was given charge of Asgard's forces when Balder and Heimdall left to look for Loki. Tyr in an act of cowardice left the front lines claiming to go look for anybody else in the hospital that could wield a sword. Discovering the dead Olympian War god Ares and the prophecy referred to him Tyr was ashamed of himself and returned to the battle. He was momentarily struck down and as a spirit fought the Disir alongside with the Valkyrie Dani Moonstar. He was returned to life and after the battle cursed himself both for his cowardice and his failure to prepare for Siege. Tyr later redemmened himself by accompanying Thor on a mission to Hel to protect the Asgardian dead from the Disir. It was revealed that Tyr is somewhat superstitious and trying to fight intangibles like Fate or the Disir frightened him. However, he refused to back down and figured out a way to hurt the Disir holding them off long enough for Thor to retrieve the one weapon that could stop them. Fear Itself Tyr, still reeling from his cowardice, joined Balder in a suicide mission against the Ano-Athox. He was struck down in the battle. After his death, Tyr became a general of Hela. This was in return for her lending aid to Balder who was trying to keep Surtur trapped in limbo. Tyr participated in Loki's mission against the Serpent. Afterwards, he returned to Hel. | Powers = Tyr possessed the conventional physical attributes of an Asgardian god: Superhuman Strength: Tyr was somewhat stronger than the average Asgardian male and could lift about 50 tons. The loss of his hand, however, affected his ability to lift incredible weights. Superhuman Speed: Tyr was capable of running and moving at speeds much greater than that of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Stamina: Tyr's muscles produced considerably less fatigue toxins than the muscles of human beings during phyical activity. He could exert himself for about 24 hours before fatigue begain to impair him. Superhuman Durability: The tissues of Tyr's body were considerably more resistant to injury than those of a human. He was capable of withstanding great impact forces, temperature extremes, and high caliber bullets without sustaining injury. Being an Asgardian,and a son of Odin, allowed him to survive powerful energy blasts and attacks from opponents with minimal damage. Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite his durability, it was possible to injure Tyr. However, his Asgardian metabolism allowed him to heal with superhuman levels of speed and efficiency. However, he was unable to regenerate missing limbs or organs. Extended Longevity: Although, not immortal like some other god pantheons, Tyr, along with all other Asgardians, aged at a pace much slower than that of human beings. Despite being thousands of years old, he was still in his physical prime at the time of his death. Tyr was also immune to all known Earthly diseases and infections. | Abilities = * Tyr was an excellent hand to hand combatant and was highly skilled at using all forms of Asgardian weaponry in combat situations. * Allspeak: Thanks to the Allspeak he can communicate in all of the languages of the Nine Realms, Earth's dialects, and various alien languages. * Tyr is an excellent tactician and stated by Thor to be the best general in Asgard. * Tyr was also said to be the master archer of Asgard . This was, presumably, before he lost his hand. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Variety of Asgardian weaponry. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * Tyr at the Guide to the Mythological Universe * Gamers Handbook of the Marvel Universe }} Category:Deities Category:Odinson Family Category:Immortals Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Deceased Characters Category:Gaea Family Category:War Deities